Memorial Visit
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Despite being a now fully-grown bird, Diaglo Gunderson can't forget the two certain birds in his life... (rated T for mention of death and remains) Lisa the scarlet (mentioned) belongs toAlexriolover and Diaglo,Miguel, Andrio and Lilav are mine. Rest goes


It's been 2 year and several months now and the blue spix macaw chicks have grown to full adulthood when they have left the nest and formed their own; either far away in Rio or in the Amazon where everybird else is. But despite the distance they still drop by and visit the now aged Blu and Jewel regularly so the bond between parents and kids remained strong.

The eldest daughter, Carla, is now a famous superstar in Rio and lived there with her mate Miguel the cockatoo who apparently became the next movie star after the parakeet that took his father's spotlight.

Oldest son, Tiago, chose to remain in the Amazon as the new leader of the tribe after Blu's retirement and worked to protect the tribes of both civilized and wild spix macaws. He also became more mature but still likes a good soccer match with his wingmen Rodrigo and Giro against the good scarlet macaw tribe leader, Lisa, and her wingladies.

There was also the youngest daughter Bia. The brains of the brood along with a brother. Just like Carla, Bia works in Rio as well. But not as a star though. Bia had her dream career of working as a doctor with the humans in the Blu Bird Sanctuary. She likes the company of its friendly staff but Bia mostly tends to the sick and injured birds as part of her duty.

Then there was the youngest chick, Diaglo. In reality, Diaglo was actually the nephew of Blu and Jewel due to his birth parents being the respective siblings of the two. But he was adopted and seen as a son anyways. The bespectacled adult works with Bia in the Blu Bird Sanctuary as well. But his career was being an ornithologist as Tulio's office partner and keeping track of the birds' healths and species in the sanctuary.

The four grownups have lived lives to the fullest and they were very happy without an obstacle in sight other than their parents. But Diaglo however had one burden that was heavy in his heart still; The death of Andrio and Lilac. He still missed them dearly and would often visit their tombs near the poacher's hideout to pay his respects.

It was thanks to Miguel's help that Diaglo's parents were recovered and cremated for the proper burial. The cockatoo somehow returned to the place for a "Memory Lane" trip and found the remains in the very cage still. It was painful to see those and Diaglo just cried in his stepparents wings; not wanting to see the flames consume its victims...

/ Wednesday midday at the Blu Bird Memorial

It was drizzling at this time but Diaglo remained standing in front of two plaques set in the grassy patch of land. The rain droplets stained his now rectangular glasses along with the vapor from his tears. "Rain is a blessing… thanks mom and dad," Diaglo spoke softly as he knelt while placing some flowers along with lighted candles beside the plaques.

Gaining no response, Diaglo sighed and sat down with a smile. He knew that even if they're gone, they are always listening and will answer at once. But that answer is seen when one is lucky enough or very observant. The drizzling winds brushed past Diaglo's deep blue feathers and the drops of rain seeped into the plume. The gray sky was getting darker and the drizzle became heavier by the minute.

Diaglo shivered in the cold breezes but still stayed, not leaving his parents' tomb. He only bent forward and spread his wings; sheltering the plaques and the lit-up candles from being drenched. Tears streamed down the macaw's face as he did so. The heartache for his parents slowly increased with the heaviness of the rain.

Thunder clashed and the rain stung Diaglo's body as he shielded his parents. The macaw flinched but smiled; laying down over the plaques. The candles were put out by his wet wing feathers and the macaw fell asleep as the rain poured down on him. Diaglo felt much closer to them this way and refused to go… feeling what felt like the embrace of his parents…

"Aglo?"

A voice belonging to a female macaw spoke up. Diaglo jerked his head up and looked around in shock from just waking up. Bia giggled and nuzzled her brother. "Visiting mom and dad huh?" She wrapped a wing around him. Diaglo nodded and shook himself dry. The rain ended not long ago and the skies are slowly clearing. "Ugh… I must have slept through," he rubbed his eyes sleepily and wiped his glasses clean.

Bia placed a wing on his shoulder and squeezed it assuringly. "Remember Aglo, they're in a better place now. Where Nigel won't kill them again…" Diaglo choked a sob and hugged his sister tightly. "You're right sis…" he sobbed and wore a weak smile much to Bia's delight. "Let's go back Aglo… Tulio's been waiting for you," She said and the two held each other's wings; flying away through the now clearing sky.

And as they flew off, little did they know that a certain spix macaw pair stood watching them from the memorial, wearing bright smiles and waving their wings at the two before disappearing; their last words whispered with the winds.

"Take care son…"


End file.
